Which One
by Louise89-binx
Summary: A love story between Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and 2 OC's
1. Chapter 1

Today was her very first day on Raw and she was told to go meet with one of the storyline writers to get her script and meet and go over it with the person that was involved in it. Once she got her script she noticed that she would be working with none other than the champ himself. Once all the shock wore off she set off to look for Randy Orton. While watching wrestling before she decided to become a wrestler herself she always hated Randy for some odd reason and now that she was supposed to be working with him she had to get over it. She found him talking to Coach, so she waited with baited breath while they finished talking before she introduced herself.

"So this new girl, have you met her yet?" Randy asked.

"Nope, but Vince says she is a very nice person, plus she's hot." Coach replied.

"If you haven't met her how do you know she's hot?" Randy asked again.

"Saw her picture." he answered "But dude, she just turned 21"

"Fresh meat then huh" Randy said.

That was the last straw for Bianca though, she refused to let some self-absorbed pig refer to her as a piece of meat.

"Hi, my name is Bianca and I couldn't help but over hear you refer to me has fresh meat and I really don't like when self-absorbed pigs say that. So when you finish here call me and let me know so that we can go over this script." and she walked off after handing him her number.

"Whoa dude you got your hands full with that one." Coach said as he walked away.

"Well maybe he ought to leave most of the divas alone seeing as how he has a girlfriend" Jeff intervened.

"Well maybe you need to mind your own business and let grown people handle their own business" Randy said rather heatedly and walked away.

"Hey Jeff you like her" Coach asked

"I think she is very pretty and I wouldn't mind getting to know her better"

"Well you better hurry or Randy will beat you to it."

"Hey, umm maybe we got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry if anything I said offended you in any way." Randy said as he caught up with her to go over the script.

"Just don't let it happen again will you." Bianca said has she accepted his apology.

"So let's get started shall we" he said has his spirits got lifted just a little.

Later on that night.

"You were great seeing as it was your first night" Randy told Bianca

"Well as hard as it is to admit this I had a lot of help from someone I thought I was going to hate to work with" Bianca said in truth.

"You thought working with me was going horrible?" he asked

"If you want the truth, I've never liked your character and working with someone that can pull that off would just I don't know." she replied in truth

"Well seeing as we are no longer needed let me take you out to diner and show just how much of a gentleman I can be" Randy said

"Just let me change and sure" Bianca replied


	2. Chapter 2

I wanna thank everybody that read my first chapter but I can"t get any better unless you guys let me know. Binks89=)

After they went their separate ways, Bianca hurried back to the hotel so she could decide on what to wear to dinner. Although he didn't say it was a date she took it as so. She picked out a nice white sundress to wear that night. After the clothes were picked out she showered and carefully did her hair in a nice loose side swept ponytail and did her make-up like she was a professional. She thought maybe just maybe she could see herself being with him in the future.

Randy showed up at her door with a bouquet of red roses and was looking mighty fine himself in a pair of black dress pants and a white button up with the first four not buttoned. He hesitated before knocking on the door. When she opened the door, she took his breath away and he did the same for her.

Damn sexy as Randy thought in his head but actually said it aloud, while walking out the door she smiled thinking I just got to have him in my bed by the end of the night. They get into the black stretch limo he had waiting for them. Nervously he passed her a glass of Champaign ...............................................

Over dinner they talked about their past relationships and their families. Randy asked why she had an accent and she said because she was part Mexican and Puerto Rican and Black. In his mind he was definitely thinking she will be in my bed tonight.

They had a long stroll on the beach were Randy had a surprise dessert waiting for the both of them. He told her to close her eyes, she was nervous and really didn't want to. So in order to save the moment he rips off his shirt showing his glistening 6 pack. Damn she said blushing after realizing she blurted it aloud. He smiles thinking that aint the only thing you will be shouting tonight. The desert was strawberries and chocolate and whip cream………..Seduction in the air…………….he asked her if it would be ok. If he tried something on her……………..In shock curiously saying yes to his question she became extremely horny wanting him to do as his little heart pleases. He takes the strawberry and dips it in chocolate and sprays enough whip cream to cover the tip in which he passes it to her mouth where in which she bites. He jumps in for a kiss and before he got close enough she stops him and says I don't think I'm ready yet. He grabs her and says I promise we don't have to do anything you don't want to. She in excitement and being aroused kissed him and slowly took off her dress. He caresses her soft double D breasts kissing and sucking ever so gently on her nipples. She moans OOOh Mmmmmm while pushing his head toward her wet pussy. Instantly he looks at her says you want some of this, you wanna see just how good I can work my tongue. YESS as she moans as he teases her clit with his fingers. OMG she yells as he begins to suck on her virgin pussy. Yeah you like that don't you. Say it, tell me you like it… OOOOh Papi. Yes just like that she moans in desire wanting him to fuck the shit out of her. Pushing him away she throws his fine ass on the sand and unzips his pants and takes his boxers off. She licks the head ever so swiftly. He moans Yeaaa mmmm as she begins to the tip. His body starts to shake and quiver. MMMMm Yea Ma, he pushes her head down making her choke while deep throating that dick. OOOOOH uuuuuh shit gurl you suck some good dick. DAMN. He gets up and flips her over and starting off gently, then in a trust rams his dick in her hot pussy. Ahhhhhh Ummmmmh as she moans taking her 1st cock. Pounding her pussy good Papi oooooooo he goes faster harder. He flips her over on her knees and starts to hit that shit from the back. He smaks her ass YEA BITCH say my name. Ra…Ra….Randy. Mmm, yea that it baby say it just like that while I beat yo cat up real good. She finally gets on top riding his dick, Jukein on his shit when she slaps his face…….Say my name. tell me who dick this is OOOOH UHHHH. Damn girl. Yea Yes. Smack……..say my name MMM…………………as he reaches his climax getting ready to bust his big nut he yells out OOOH YEA BIANCA SHIT……….Bianca Bianca. AAWWWWWWW as he cumms. Afterwards they clean up with a nice swim and then a 2 hour cuddle under the stars. Wiping a tear from her eyes she wraps her self in his big strong arms only to fall asleep.

Yay or Nay 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok I am very sorry for not updating this story like I should but if you would like for me to continue this story please let me know with the feedback. I have a few chapters already written all I have to do is upload them but with school and work it might be a few days but I will definitely post them.**_

Bianca woke up to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore and felt strong arms wrap tightly around her as if to protect her. She looked up and saw Randy staring down at her.

"I know that this may sound stupid, but what exactly did we do last night? It's all kind of funny to me now." Bianca said.

"Sweetie, maybe you should look down." He replied

She looked down and saw a blanket wrapped around her body and her dress and under clothes by her feet.

"Oh no" she said starting to cry.

"Baby what's wrong" Randy said getting worried.

"You see this ring on my ring finger" she pointed out

He looked to see what she was talking about. When he saw that he got all upset and started yelling like a mad man.

"Why the hell did you go out on a date with me if you are supposed to get married?" he asked

"Listen dumb ass, it's not an engagement ring; it's a promise ring that I got from my dad when I turned twelve. This ring was for me to promise him that I would stay a virgin till marriage."

"Well just don't tell him" Randy replied

"You don't get it do you. I can't wear it anymore and plus I couldn't tell him even if I wanted to because he died of lung cancer three months ago. That's the whole reason behind me coming to the WWE in the first place. We used to watch it together every Monday and Friday and went to the shows whenever ya'll come to town."

"Baby, I am so sorry about what you just told me, but I don't regret what we shared last night and I hope you don't either" he told her

"I do regret it, but just because I went against my dad's wishes, if you haven't figured it out yet I was and still am a daddy's girl." she told him

"Well seeing has how its morning and we have to get to Albuquerque for the next show, how about we walk back to the hotel and get ready." he suggested

"We might not be walking back alone though" she pointed to a figure running up the beach.

They hurried and put their clothes back on just as Jeff Hardy stopped to chat.

"Hey guys, did you hear. Vince sprung this surprise mandatory meeting that everyone has to attend to welcome the new diva. It's today at 3 in the hotel ballroom."

While Jeff was telling Randy about the meeting Bianca decided to check her voicemail and right when Jeff said to meet the new diva Bianca heard her cousins' voice saying:

"Binks guess what? You will never guess so I'll just tell you. I am becoming a WWE diva too. You know how Uncle Julio wanted us both to do something with the WWE. See you when I get to L.A. love ya Bray"

"OMG. I already know the new diva. It's my cousin Braden" she said to both men looking at her.

"Well if she's your cousin she must be hot coming from the same gene pool as you."Jeff said. "Hey Randy since you got miss Latin sexy over there can the rest of us have a chance with Braden"

"Jeff she only wants what she can't have, so don't make it to obvious that you want her okay" Bianca warned

With that they all made their way back to the hotel to meet the newest member to the roster.

When they got back they all got off on the seventh floor while Jeff went to the left Randy and Bianca went to the right. Randy stopped at her door and said "see you at 2:50 so we can walk down to the meeting together" after that being said he gave her a kiss and watched her walk into her room before opening his cell and dialing his other girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey baby just wanted to call to tell you congratulations and I can't wait to see you later"

"Baby I missed you too. I can't wait to be in your arms and looking into your gorgeous eyes and to feel your lips all over my body"

"Baby, I have to tell you something" Randy said but at that exact moment her lined beeped.

"Baby hold on for a minute." she told him

"Braden"

"Yeah. Binks what's up you don't sound like yourself."

"That is because I got caught up in the moment and slept with someone last night"

"Binks but what about the promise ring Uncle Jay gave you to save yourself for marriage?"

"Braden I know, it's just I wasn't thinking and got carried away"

"So who was the lucky guy?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you"

"Try me"

"Randy Orton of all people"

"Hey Binks hold on for a sec okay"

She clicked back over to Randy.

"What the fuck. You slept with my mothafuckin cousin you sick bastard"

"Baby that's what I was about to tell you I didn't know she was your cousin till' the morning after when she checked her messages and said your name."

"Dude your smooth talkin just saved your ass, but I know how you're going to get rid of her."

"That's your own cousin and you're talkin about killin her"

"No jackass. Listen, she won't have any more sex till' she gets married so what I was thinking is you are going to do is rape her, because she won't give it up to you anymore so you're just going to have to take it from her."

"That's cold but at least I get something out of this"

"And I will too. After you rape her, beat her."

"How bad"

"Bad enough for her to want to quit the WWE. It's only going to be one sexy mamacita from this family in this company"

"That's harsh"

"No its not. You try growing up in her shadow all the time. It's about time she gets what she deserves. Destroy her looks and take the one thing she would rather die then give up again."

"Okay babe, I'll see you when you get here."

"Yeah the fuck you will" and with that she clicked back over to Bianca

"Girl, I can't wait to be working side by side with you in just a matter of hours"

"Me too Bray. Me too"

"See you in a few Binks, and after this meeting lets go shopping for you something to wear for the next time you see Mr. Orton"


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was in the ballroom at 3, then Vince started talking.

"Thanks for meeting on such short notice, its just that we got this new diva and no storyline to put her in" Vince said. "I would like for her to meet everyone first, then me and her will consult and find her somewhere so everyone this is Braden"

Braden met the whole entire roster from all three shows, but she was only interested in one, and that was Raw. When it came time for her and Vince's meeting about possible storylines. Since Randy was already in one with her cousin she proposed that she catches him cheating and make her turn clean and that leaves Randy and her.

Vince thought about it and thought that it could possible work and said "but before we do that lets make it start out with harmless flirting and to see how the fans are going to react and if its good then Randy will be all yours"

"Great! So when do I start for real?"

"Monday. Oh and Braden, Welcome"

After the meeting though Randy pulled Bianca aside.

"Baby, about tonight" he started before being cut off by Bianca.

"I understand. It's okay. You're just like most guys that I've dated and I'm fine with it as long as we can still be friends" she said.

"Hey, slow down mama. What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You about to start making excuses of why you are cancelling dates" she told him.

"I'm not cancelling anything, I was just about to ask can we stay in and watch movies and eat popcorn instead of going to a club." he replied

"Oh." she blushed "It's just that after what I told you earlier I thought you might be like all the rest which was make excuses and run."

"God no" he said "I respect what you told me and I would never do anything to hurt you."

Just then Braden walked up.

"Hey Binks. Hi Randy. What's up" she said.

"Nothing. So we still on for the mall and catching up." Braden asked

"Yeah. So I'll see ya later babe" she said and then he kissed her and said "see ya at 7"

On their way to the mall they were talking about what has been happening in each others lives and about what Bianca considers as the biggest mistake of her life. While she asked and Bianca told in Braden's mind she was thinking just wait til tonight bitch. They got back to the hotel around 5:30 and Bianca started getting ready for her date with Randy. She wore her jogging suit she bought from Victoria's Secret and let her dark brown wavy waist length hair flow down her back.

When Randy showed up he had a bag full of movies to watch and after much arguing they settled on watching The Invisible. While watching the movie Bianca fell asleep on Randy's chest and in his mind he was thinking that this was going to be easier than he thought. He started rubbing her shoulders and kissing her forehead. She tensed up a little bit, but Randy continued his seduction. She woke up when he didn't stop and said "Randy please don't do this" and once she said that it was like a switch flicked in his head and he was a whole new Randy. He slapped the hell out of her and pushed her onto the couch and tore her clothes off and he took his off and as soon as she tried to move he hit her again and started thrusting into her harder and harder until he saw the tears stream down her face. Once he was done with his sexual assault on her he started the physical one. Since she was already on the ground he started stomping the hell out of her then when she tried to get away he pulled her by her hair and swung her into the nearest wall, and once that was accomplished he put the finishing touch by slamming a lamp to her head, got dressed and went to deliver the good news to Braden.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning"

"Hey babe"

"I did it"

"You did"

"Yeah so meet me so we can go to breakfast"

"Sure"

*30 Min Later*

"Randy where's Bianca" Jeff asked "Vince is lookin for her"

"In her room still" Randy replied

"Ok. I'll go let her know" Jeff said

Right when Jeff left Braden showed up.

"We gotta go. Now." Randy said as he started pulling her towards the stairs to go get their stuff to check out.

"Why" she asked

"Vince is looking for her and Jeff is on his way to her room as we speak." he finished

"Oh"

"Oh" he said back "that's all you say"

"Well I didn't do anything wrong. You did"

"You told me to"

"You didn't have to listen to me"

"Shut up and get yo shit. We gotta go"

*10 Min Later*

"Bianca" Jeff said "open the door please"

"Why ain't she opening the door" he wondered out loud.

"Hey, I locked myself out of my room and my girlfriends in the shower, can you let me back in please."  
"Bianca" he went to the living room and saw her lying on the floor with blood coming down her face and several bruises.

"Oh shit" he said running to her side. "Bianca, wake up darlin"

She felt a touch from somebody and started pleading to leave her alone.

"Bianca its Jeff" he said to try to calm her down. He grabbed the blanket that was on the couch to cover her up.

"I'm gonna pick you up now so I can get you to my car" he lifted her and hurried her to his rental.

After about an hour and half Jeff was able to see her. He looked down at the beautiful women that he should have been with instead of Randy as she lay trying to overcome all of what Randy had done to her. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful so he sat in the chair next to her bed. She opened her eyes to see Jeff asleep in the chair next to her. "Jeff." He looked to see her staring at him. "Yes darlin"

"Thank you"

"For what"

"Saving me"

At that exact moment Braden walked in with Randy close behind.

"Binks I just heard the news. Are you ok." she said with a smile

"Get out"

"What. Why me"

"Braden and Randy get the hell out of my room and my life"

"Now, now. I didn't do anything wrong" she said "who really did this to you. You know what don't answer that because you brought this upon yourself sleeping with Randy in the first place." she finished "Randy lets go"

As soon as they left she started crying.

"I want to talk to you"

"W….Wh…What about" she said between sobs.

" Seeing as how your out of action while you heal and Braden knows where you live, I….I want you to come stay at my house with me." he blurted out.

"Jeff"

"Listen, I don't want nothing else to happen to you and I'm going to be with you anyway because Vince was putting us in a storyline together so now its like we ran away together."

"Jeff that's really sweet but I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You won't. Just me knowing that you are safe would ease my mind."

"Ok. I'll stay with you til' I find a new place and some of these bruises go away." she said.

"I want to tell you something else too. The first time that I saw you, you took my breath away and I wanted to ask you out but then you started dating Randy so I kind of backed off, but now I see that I should have tried at least and maybe you wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed."

"That's really sweet and I think if you would have tried harder we could probably be together now."

"So how about we try to date when you feel like your up to dating again"

"Well seeing as how I'll be staying with you for a couple of weeks lets try this plan out now"


	7. Chapter 7

*2 Weeks Later*

"Jeff I still don't feel better"

"Well you go to the doctor this afternoon"

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten what you cooked" she joked

"Ha Ha very funny"

*A Few Hours Later*

"Are you sure"

"Yes. You are almost 3 weeks pregnant" the doctor said. "Congratulations"  
"Thank you"

*4 Hours Later*

"Jeff"

"Yeah sweetie"

"The doctor said that I am almost 3 weeks pregnant"

"Randy's"

"Yeah"

"Darlin its gonna be ok. We will figure something out. I promise."

"Jeff so am I out of action for 9 months then."

"Nope they'll write it in"

"I'm still dreading one thing though"

"What's that"

"I gotta tell Randy"  
"No you don't"  
"Why"  
"Because if they're gonna pin me as the dad anyway and I fell for you hard and I'm hoping that you have feelings for me, I would like to be the baby's father."

"Awww Jeff that's so sweet. Yes I would like for you to be the father to our baby. And fyi I have fallen hard and fast for you to."

*A Week Later*

"So its settled then" Vince said "You will be Jeff's valet until you have this baby and then about a month after this baby is born you will go back to being on the active roster and go after the title again."  
"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon"

*Later That Day*

"Hey did you guys hear" Victoria started

"What" Braden asked

"Jeff and Bianca are gonna have a baby" she said "I thought Randy was dating her though. Oh well"

"Vic, how far along is she"

"a month I think"

Braden ran to find Randy.

"I have ran all over looking for you, I got some news."

"What"

"Bianca and Jeff are gonna have a baby"

"How far along is she"

"1 month"


	8. Chapter 8

"It can't be his unless she cheated on me"

"I know. So do you want to confront them about the bastard child"

"Hey Bianca" "Jeff"

"Hi"

"So you guys are gonna have my baby huh"

"Its not yours, its mine" Jeff said getting defensive

"No its mine cause that slut never slept with you"

"Jeff lets go we don't have to be here right now or at all for that matter."

"Leave me, Bianca, and our baby alone"

*Their Return*

"Your female fans took that news pretty well"  
"Well they probably think that you're not just like the Stephanie/Triple H thing and that I'll leave you"

*Braden's locker room*

"I can't believe that they wrote the pregnancy into the storyline"

"It's a mistake that needs to get fixed a.s.a.p."

"Braden no, it's my kid to"

"Well they don't want the kid to know you after what you did to make it"

"It was your idea"

"So. We will fix this mistake"

"Baden I'm done. Do whatever the hell you want to just stay the hell away from Bianca and my baby"  
"Wait, you can't do this to me after what you did to Bianca. I'll snitch and let authorities know what you did"

"So what. I'll go tell them myself"

"Randy if you walk away now you can't come back"

"Bye Braden"

*Later That Night*

"Bianca it's Randy. I got this number from Matt so give me a call when you get this."

"Jeff"

"What's wrong sweetness"

"Randy left this message"

Jeff listened to the message a couple of times before saying "Do what you think is right I just know that I'll will stand by whatever your decision is"

"Baby why are you talking like you want to break up"

"It's just that he sounds like he wants you back and if he asks well I dunno" he said trailing off

"Jeff look at me. I could never go back to someone that could lie to me first and then hurt me so bad and make me feel like nothing." he turned his head not wanting her to see the tears fall from his eyes. "Jeff I love you and I want to be with you and I wish that I have the one gift that GOD gave all of us to give to you, to that special someone, but I can't and I regret that, but I want your name on this baby's birth certificate, I want this baby to call you daddy, I want us to have a future together. Quiero que nosotros tengamos un futuro juntos." she said

He looked up at her smiling and said "I didn't no you spoke Spanish"

"Bien acostúmbrese a ello el compañero"

"Huh"

"Well get used to it buddy. See you get one thing out of me, when I get comfortable around some I speak Spanish because I can't speak it all that well"

"So can you cuss me out or anything"

"No pero puedo intentar"

"Again HUH"

"No but I can try"

"So will the baby speak Spanish"

"Sólo si lo decimos alrededor del bebé mientras su todavía poco. De nacimiento de años parecido a cinco."

"Babe your killin me"

"Only if we speak it around the baby while its still little. From like ages birth to five."

"So can you teach me how to speak Spanish"

"Yeah"

"O.K. Say this" he saw a piece of paper on the table and wrote it down and handed the paper to her.

"Le amo más que algo en el mundo. Va a usted casarse conmigo."

"Va a usted casarse conmigo" he repeated

"Si" "Yes"


	9. Chapter 9

*Raw*

"Oh my gosh" Maria squealed "When did he ask" she said looking at the three stone 2ct princess cut diamond ring.

"A couple of nights ago" Bianca replied

"Who all knows"

"Well besides you just Matt and his dad"

"Well first the baby and now a wedding your life just keeps getting better and better"

"All we have to do now is set a date because I don't want to be a beached whale on my wedding day"

"So before or after the baby is born"

"I think before because Vince won't give us no time after"

Meanwhile

"I am losing her more than I thought" Randy said to no one

"Baby be careful please" Bianca pleaded

"You know me" Jeff said

"That's why I am asking. I want you to come back to me in one piece"

"Anything for you"

"Thank you"

*During the Match*

"Randy what do you want"

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you and I know I created a human life in the process and I want to make all the wrongs I did to you rights"

"Randy I know you're sorry but I am just not ready to forgive you yet"

"I can understand that but can you at least see where I'm coming from. You walk around here and everybody sees you Jeff you're having my baby but they think that it's Jeff's, you guys are getting married and everybody sees me as the idiot that could actually hurt you"

"Well Randy you did and I found someone that actually cares about me. You can't always get what you want but right now in my life I actually am and it's the happiest I have been in a long time and I like that. When I am with Jeff it's like what you did never happened and I like that feeling. Jeff makes me feel like I used to, back home with my family when I had one and now I can make a family with a extraordinary man and I like that so please Randy just leave. Please."

"Bianca please know that I will always care for you and that I will never give up on us"

"You gave up on us when you hurt me. You gave up on us when you listened to what Braden told you to do. You gave up on us when you raped me. You gave up on us when you beat me. You gave up any chance you ever had of seeing my baby when you walked away with Braden when you found out. You gave up everything and when you did I found so much more" and at that moment Jeff walked in and said "Baby you really feel that way about me"

"I told you I wanted us to have a future and I meant that"

"So me trying to win you back will be just a waste of time huh"

"Yeah because I will never leave Jeff's side"

"Well Bianca I guess this is goodbye" and Randy walked out of their life for now he thought.

"So how long was here trying to win you back for"

"Your whole match and you are so lucky I couldn't see because if you did what I think you did because you are hurt you know I would be yellin instead of about to nurse you back to health"

"I like that thought"

*4 Months Later*

"Well Bianca would you like to know the sex of the baby"

She looked at Jeff before answering "yes"

"Congratulations. You are going to be proud parents of a…." she said applying more pressure to her stomach trying to see "a boy"

"Jeff" Bianca said with tears in her eyes and she could see the tears in his eyes as well.

"Yeah"

"Let's name him after his dad."

He looked shocked for a moment but forgot that this was his child after all and said "Thank you"

"For what silly. You mean the world to me and I want your name to carry on so how about it"

"Yeah. Yeah a million times."

*4 Weeks Later*

"I can't believe I let you talk me into getting married while I look like a beached whale"

"You look beautiful and this is just at the courts, we won't get married in front of everyone until baby Jeff is born because I want him to see his parents get married."

"I know but god Jeff I am huge"

"You look as beautiful as the first time I ever laid eyes on you and that's saying something."

"Thank you and you know that I will kick your ass once this baby is out because you're making me wear this dress"

"Well it makes you look even prettier"

"No it makes me look bigger and you know it."

"No it makes the mother of my baby look even sexier"

"Shut up because you know where this always ends up"

"I know that's why I said it"

"You can be such a"

"Sólo espere til llegamos a casa su asno es el mío"

"You are getting way to good at speaking Spanish"

"I know. Now lets go get married"

*2 Months Later*

"Jeff"

"What is it baby. Is everything okay"

"I don't know but I think it can wait til we go to the doctor tomorrow"

"Whatever you say as long as you will let me know if anything happens that shouldn't"

*The Doctors Appointment*

"Braden what the hell are you doing here"

"Nothing just had this gut feeling that you were gonna be here alone. By the way where is Jeff"

"Vince called him in early and why is that your business where Jeff is"

"Because I knew where he was anyway because I'm the one that told Vince to call him in early. You know being skinny and attractive does have its advantages"

"Braden move I really need to go"

"No no dear cousin. See I told Randy that this baby was a mistake that needed to be fixed and I am finally going to fix this mistake."

"Braden you are really crazy and I think you need to get help because Randy will not raise this baby. Me and Jeff are going to raise this baby. So please just move on with your life and let me live mine with husband and child."

"No" Braden said as she got ready to hit her but Bianca stopped it and punched her dead in the nose and was pretty satisfied when she saw the blood coming from her nose. Braden wiped her nose and saw the blood and just lost it. She pushed Bianca and watched her fall down the stairs. She walked right past and said before she left "I told you that I was going to fix this mistake"


	10. Chapter 10

I am sooooo sorry about the lack of updates but I do promise one will be coming soon. I have been majorly busy with raising a kid and graduating college that I just have had no time to update like I would have liked, but this is a promise from me I will update before the end of August.

Peace, Love And Happiness


End file.
